A Normal Life of a Teenage Demon Girl
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Normal Life of a Teenage Demon Girl

 **(Hi everyone to my fan fiction. If your confused on the category (if it shows it) I'll explain it to you another time. I'm new to this so please put down your comments and errors I have done on this story. If I made any copy right than I'll take this story down only if your telling the truth. I have other stories that I'm working on but will be down soon enough. If it feels like the story too short than I'l have an extended version of story in the future. So please enjoy and have a good day.)**

Chapter 1- The Demon Girl

Hi, my name is Miguel and I'm your average high school boy. I haven't been really chatting with new people but I got many friends who supports me. Today at my school, I heard we are having a new student. I wonder if the student will be a girl because that would be awesome. Oh yeah my three best friends are name Stephanie, Mike, and Tobi. Tobi is the smart one in our friends group but sometimes he is pretty weird. Mike well I can't really describe him because he is a crazy guy. Last, Stephanie is your average girl but don't get confused with her because she can get aggressive. As I arrive at school I keep thinking on that new student. At the same time my friend Mike interrupted my daydream.

"Hey Miguel how have you been doing?"

"I been doing good Mike."

"Hmmmmmm?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing but I heard that the new student is a girl and she is in the office right now."

"Really?!"

"Wow calm down there man. You hardly even know her and you are already asking questions."

"Sorry but I am just so curious that is all."

"You boys better not be talking about anything not school appropriate?"

I looked to my left and it was Stephanie and I also forgot that she was our class representative.

"Come on Steph, you can't just jump into conclusion."

"I don't care what Miguel does but it's you that I'm worried about. Our new student is a girl and I don't want your own mind doing whatever."

"Hey Steph, I never done those things to you."

(He's lying because last week he got punch in the face by Steph. His last words before he passed out was "it was worth it")

"Is it a wrong time to interrupt your guy's conversation?"

"Oh good morning Tobi."

"A good morning to you Miguel but please can you guys quiet down I am trying to read my book."

"It's not my fault that I am worried for this new student!"

"Hey guys can you be quiet for a sec, I thought I heard something."

Sure enough I was right because footsteps were coming from the outside of our hall. The teacher walked in and told everyone to sit.

"Okay class, now that I got your attention I would like to welcome our new student."

She walked in the classroom and said," Hi my name is Monica and I hope we can be good friends."

She really looked very nice but the other guys were going a little bit over bored.

"Okay Monica let's find you a seat. Right over there next to Miguel."

"Okay."

Whoa this is kind of weird because she is sitting right next to me. At the same time all of the other guys are staring right at her. I looked at her and yeah she sure is cute for a sophomore. Then she started to look at me and I looked away. She tapped my shoulder and said," If you don't mind can I borrow your pencil?"

"Hm…oh yeah sure plus you can keep it. I have more in my bag."

"Really thank you."

(Boy that…was…okay but I have a feeling that the other guys might get jealous.)

As I looked up almost every guy except for Tobi and Mike, were watching me. I feel like I might have done something wrong.

(A Few Hours Later)

It felt like as if time went by fast because school was already over. I was with my friends until I realized I forgot something in my classroom.

"Hold on guys I forgot my stuff in the classroom. You guys can walk without me."

I hurried along to my classroom and just as I opened the door I saw Monica.

("Her pink hair shined from the sunlight, her beautiful smile that she is making, and that tail she has is outstanding. Wait a tail? Why does she have tail coming from her back!? What should I do!? Should I run and act like I didn't see anything!? Yeah maybe I should or actually!")

"Hey are you alright."

I woke up from my thoughts and saw Monica right in front of me. At the same time her tail was gone.

"Um…yeah I-I am why you ask?"

"You didn't see anything odd now did you?"

"I didn't so stop asking me!"

"Boy your one with an attitude."

As she was walking away I notice her tail sticking out from behind her. I grabbed it but at the same time Monica fell to the ground. I looked at her with a curious look. I soon realized that this was one of her weaknesses.

"What in the world! You have a tail?!"

"Y-yeah but can y-you let go of it? It makes my body feel weird."

"Huh oh yeah sorry."

I let go of her tail and she got up. She swept the dust off her skirt. She turned around and said," Now that you know about my secret I'll have to kill you now."

"Wait…what why!?"

"Hey don't worry, I'll tell your friends that I saw you fall off a cliff and that is it. Now stay calm and-"

She fell to the ground again because I grabbed her tail. It seems to be the only way to stop her. I started messing around with it and she seemed to be going crazy for some reason.

"W-wait! Please no more! I don't think I can handle it!"

"I'll stop if you promise not to kill me and also tell me who you are!?"

"Okay I-I promise so p-please let go of my tail."

As I let go, Monica was breathing hard, then she passed out. I notice something coming from her bag. I picked it up and it was her I.D. I read it and it said Monica Demonic Demon Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Human Boy

("Hi, my name is Monica and you will probably guess that I am a demon girl. Well from earlier I passed out and soon I will wake up. Now let's get back to the story.")

I woke up on a bed and wondered what has happened. I thought that this was all a dream but I realized that this wasn't my bed. Nighttime was soon to come and I need to leave from here. Just then I heard the door open and it was the boy from earlier. He said," Good your awake. I thought you might not even wake up."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house because you passed out earlier at the school."

"Oh yeah and how did I passed out?"

"Well you see I grabbed your tail and you were going crazy."

"Wait my tail then you know my secret right?"

"That is what I was going to ask you Monica. So tell me what are you?"

"Okay I'll tell you. I am a demon from the underworld and my father was going to send me to a school in the underworld. I told my father I want to go to a human school like he did. He said," Are you sure about this?" I told him yes I am sure. Then now I am here but you know my secret so I will have to leave."

"You don't need to leave Monica. I'll make sure that nobody will know."

"You mean you won't tell anyone about me being a demon?"

"Yeah I mean its barley your first day here in the human world so there lots of things you can do."

"Then sure okay but can I see your hand."

"Huh…oh yeah sure but why?"

"You'll see."

I started making an enchantment on his hand and saying words that no human can understand. Then a flash of light hit around us. Miguel had his eyes closed and when he opened it. He was surprised to see a demon like mark on his hand. He asked," Hey Monica what does this mark mean?"

"Well you see if you tell somebody my secret it will start to glow. I also have one on my hand and it will also glow only if you tell someone my secret."

"Okay then but you should get going incase somebody worries about your disappearance."

"Oh don't worry nobody lives with me at my apartment."

"Okay but I have a little sister who is asleep right and I don't want to wake her up."

"Okay I'll go."

I got all ready up and head to the door. As I went outside I said," Boy it sure is dark out here."

"Hey don't worry Monica okay so bye."

He shut the door right behind me and I was alone. Even though I was a demon I sometimes will get scare of the dark. What if something comes out of the grass and hurts me. I thought to myself and said, ("Come on Monica it's only just the darkness. You can get through this").

Now off to home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Human Sister

("Hi, I'm Miguel little sister and my name is Veronica. I am in eighth grade and soon enough I'll be with my big brother in high school. I made him a delicious breakfast on a Saturday morning so I am happy to be with him.")

I opened the door to his room and shouted," Hey big bother it's time for you to-"

I stopped my words because I saw something moving on his bed. I sneakily went up to his bed and pulled the covers. I was shocked to see a girl laying in his bed. I poke my brother continuously to wake him up. He open his eyes, gave me a smile, and said," You now I don't like to be waken up on Saturdays."

I said no words but instead pointed my eyes to the girl. Miguel looked to his side shock to see the girl next to him. He looked back at me and said," It's not what you think Veronica."

I shouted," You are a big jerk!" and ran out of his room. I went into my room with my face on my pillow. At the same time I can here Miguel's voice on the other side of my room.

"Jesus Monica! Why didn't you go home?"

"Well you see I was scared and I felt safe here."

"My sister thinks it was something else and I already told you that!"

"I'm sorry Miguel I didn't think you'll get this mad."

Then I hear Monica starting to cry. I was just thinking that maybe I should have waited big brother explanation for why she was here. I continued to listen to their conversation then I heard.

"Hey, Monica don't cry because your making me feel bad."

"Okay I'll try to stop."

Even though she tried to stop it felt impossible for her. I can probably guess by now that Miguel is hugging her because she stopped crying.

"Monica I will never be mad at you so don't worry."

"Okay…thank you Miguel."

"By the way Monica. You know your tail is showing."

"Oh yeah sorry. Hey Miguel your hand is glowing."

"Wait a minute you don't think that."

Miguel was looking at his door and I was standing right there. I have no words to say but I did passed out. The next thing I know was that I awoke in my bed and was thinking if everything was a dream. Then my brother came into the room.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm alright but I had the strangest dream."

"Really!? What was it?"

"Well you were there and this girl that had a tail was there and that is mostly it."

Then the door opened and it was the girl.

"Hey are you guys alright in here."

"Yeah we're doing fine."

"Miguel…i-it was her. She w-w-was in my dream. She the one with the tail!"

I picked up my pillow and threw it at her. I grab my brother hand and bolted to the door. As we were reaching the exit, my brother picked me up.

"Brother what are you doing?"

"Veronica I was going to ask you the same thing?"

"Well the girl! She's the one! I saw her in my dream and I know she has a tail!"

"You're being ridiculous. The girl is name Monica and she's my normal friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, watch let me call her over. Hey Monica come out here!"

As she walked out there it was the tail. I was starting to freak out but my brother doesn't seam startled.

"Really Monica? I told you to hide your tail before you come out here."

"Well I thought she already knows my secret so I thought-"

"Just stop I need to think."

My brother lets go of me and I felt like running but something felt odd. I went up to Monica and asked," So what are you anyway?"

"Hm…well you see I'm a demon from the underworld."

"Really!?"

"You bet I am."

"How is it like down there?"

"Well there are lots of screaming, fire, monsters, and more screaming. Oh and my father is the ruler of the underworld."

"Okay but is there a Grim Reaper?"

"Oh that is my uncle but he is always busy because a lot of people are dying each day."

"Cool and what do you have with me brother? Are you two dating?"

That got my brothers attention.

"Okay I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

"Okay and also tell me about that mark on your hand."

I left to my room and I pretended to be sleeping because I can hear them across my room.

"Hey Miguel what is dating?"

"Well to put it this way. It's like a thing where a guy and a girl start liking each other or mostly loving each other. It will start happening to the girl because their heart will start racing whenever their near their love one. The guy in fact will go through the same phase but only different. The guy will chase after the girl and watch her in case something bad happens to her. Then one of them will tell each other's feelings for them and hopefully they will feel the same and start dating. Oh and also a girl will start blushing if something nice were to be said about them. So you got it all Monica? Monica? Wow you're were sleeping the whole time!"

"I'm sorry I hadn't got any sleep or anything to eat."

"Oh yeah your right. I'll make some food and you can sleep on the couch."

"Okay."

Well this girl might be weird in all but she seems perfect for my big brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Demon King Comes to Visit

I woke up today and it felt like a good day. I wondered if Monica slept on the couch like I told her to. I moved my sheets and she wasn't here. I opened my door and check the living room. She's not even on the couch. Then I thought about if she might be in my sister room. I quietly opened her door and I was right. It seems something happened last night with my little sister and I guess Monica helped her to sleep. From a distance I got a knocking on my door. At the same time Monica got up. Monica sprinted past me and I was kind of in a shock. She was at the door and she whispered," Why is he here? What should I do?"

"Hey Monica is everything alright?"

"No!"

"Well okay but at least let me see who's at the door?"

"Why there's nobody outside."

I opened the door and of course Monica was lying. At the door there was a man in a fancy black work outfit with nice sun glasses and black hair. He looked at me then at Monica. Then a voice from downstairs said," Is she up there?!"

The man turned around and said," Yes my dear she is up here!"

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I turn to look at Monica and she seemed even more shocked then I am. The footsteps got closer, closer, and a woman appeared right in front of them.

Monica shouted," Mom!"

I looked back at Monica and I pointed at the woman to indicate if she was telling the truth, she nodded and I looked back at the two adults.

"Okay honey you talk with the boy first and we'll be leaving okay?"

"Yes dear."

The woman stepped in my home and the man grab me and pulled me outside. It was quiet for a while till the man said," Two days ago we came to visit our daughter. She wasn't home so we thought she was at a friend's house. Last night we came again and soon we figured she wasn't at a friend's house. I know what you know about my daughter. Don't try to act dumb. My name is Lord Shepherd king of the underworld."

"Oh um…Monica told me about you and look like a nice guy."

"Oh thanks but I'm just hiding my true form."

My body was sweating crazy because I don't know what to do. I'm trying to hear what Monica's mom is telling her but this guy is making it worse.

"I'm not mad or anything because you told my daughter you won't tell anyone. Well except for your sister."

"How do you know about my sister?"

"I know everybody you fool."

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright but let me tell you something?"

He got a little closer and said," My wife is not even a demon. She a pure normal human."

"So you are telling me Monica is half demon?"

"Correct and she knows this."

"Oh okay but what do you want from me?"

"Nothing really I just want to tell you about us demons."

"Okay then what is it about you guys?"

"Monica just turned 115 or 16 in human years. In about five weeks she will go through the mating season process. She will go out in the world to find her mate. She is also chose to kill or let the mate live."

"Okay but why am I involved?"

"Well I actually want you to be the mate."

"Excuse me did you just gave me your blessing?"

"You could say it that way. It just that I been watching you and her. I am very proud that you go this far to keep her secret. I was going to have you do this trial for me to prove you are worthy for my daughter but her mother thought otherwise."

"Oh well thanks."

"I guess we're done here."

He opened the door and I saw Monica on the couch with her mom. Her mom got up and went to Shepard. They said bye and left us by ourselves. Monica still on the couch made a thinking look.

"Hey, Monica are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright and my father told you about my mating season?"

"Yeah he did."

"Well we'll see what happens in about five weeks."

"Cool."

(It's kind of funny because I barley know her and yet I already have feelings for her.)

"Oh by the way Miguel?"

"What is it?"

"My mother told me that my cousin is pregnant so we're going to visit them for a while."

Cool something to do from my summer break.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Demon Girl and the  
Human Boy

For our summer break I'll be spending two weeks at Monica cousin's house. It's weird though because her cousin is pregnant. Maybe when we get there I'll ask the boyfriend if he knows what's up. Right now we're on a train heading down to the house and it's going smoothly. The train stopped and so we got off.

As we're walking down to the house I asked Monica how old is her sister. She told me she was around 16 in human years. In demon years she is 115 years old. We made it to the house and it seems nice. I knocked on the door and who opened it was a boy.

He said," Who are you?"

"I'm Clarisse's cousin, Monica and this is my friend Miguel. May we come in?"

"Um yeah sure."

We walked in and the house seemed alright but I need ask some questions here. So I asked," Excuse me sir what's your name?"

"My name is Michael and why did you come here?"

"Well you see my mother and father told me that my cousin became pregnant so we came to check up on her," said Monica.

"Oh okay I'll see if she's ready."

He got up and went upstairs. I noticed something weird on his body but I just ignored it. Then I heard footsteps but it was like the running kind. Out of nowhere a girl jumped from the top of the stairs, onto the couch, and landed on Monica.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you call me and told me you were coming!?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you my sweet cousin."

"Oh thank you but who's the boy? Oh wait don't tell me he's the boy you're going to mate with?"

Monica started to blush and so I said," Well we're still thinking about it and my name is Miguel."

"Nice to meet you Miguel, I'm Monica's cousin Clarisse."

I nodded and let her continue with her chat with Monica. I noticed Michael walked into the kitchen so I followed. As I went in he was cooking himself some breakfast. I spooked him a little because I came out of nowhere.

"Man, you're really good at that."

"Yeah but it's only rare for it to happen."

"I bet."

I continue to watch him cook but then I noticed something.

"Hey Michael, why is there a cut on your arm?"

"Oh I never noticed it but I think it's when Clarisse but her blood in order to heal me."

"Heal you?"

"Hold on I'll show you."

He turned the oven off and came to me. He took off his shirt and I saw three claw marks on his chest.

"What happened?"

"A werewolf attacked me and I was at the brink of death."

"So that's when Clarisse healed you?"

"Yeah and also at the same time she started her mating season."

"Oh wow."

"Yup and when I woke up she told me that she was pregnant. How I knew well she was naked on my bed and so was I."

"Wait you're telling me you were asleep?"

"Mostly knocked out because I lost too much blood but I did had a dream about her."

"Hm well I guess you can say it's the same."

"Exactly but when does Monica start hers?"

"In about four weeks."

"Oh then you should prepare yourself."

"I don't know but sure."

"How long will you really be staying here for?"

"For about two weeks mostly. Is it alright with you?"

"Yeah I don't mind. You can sleep in my room and Monica can sleep in Clarisse's room.

"Okay then I'll start unpacking."

"You go do that while I make this."

I left the kitchen and headed upstairs. As I was about to enter the room I can hear the girls down the hall. I decided to just hear a little on what they said.

"Monica what's going to happen after four weeks? You know you can't control your body when it comes."

"I know and also my father gave him permission or blessing I guess."

"Lucky! My father is making Michael do the trials."

"Yeah, but Michael is half demon isn't he?"

"Yeah he is and soon he will get some powers like us."

"Oh that seems cool."

"What's wrong?"

"Well Clarisse I mean nothing's wrong but mostly I wanted my mater to be half or full blooded demon."

When I heard that my heart felt like giving up. I stopped listening to their conversation and went to Michael's room. I put my head on his pillow saying things that I shouldn't say. At the same time I fell asleep. A few hours later Michael woke me up and told me I was asleep for a long time. He also said that the girls went off to the mall to buy a couple things.

I was silent for a moment then I said," Hey Michael."

"What is it Miguel?"

"Well are you a human or half human?"

"To be honest I was human when I first met Clarisse but when I almost died. Clarisse put her own blood in me and it seem too fused with my blood. So now I'm considered half human and half demon. Why you ask that?"

"I heard the girls earlier talking about stuff."

I tried to hold my emotions but Michael noticed it.

"Hey what's wrong man?"

I looked at him and said," I also heard that Monica wanted a half or full blooded demon. I didn't know what to say. Should I be mad or…or…ah! Damit it so hard to think!"

Michael came to my need and said," Hey dude listen to me. If I were in your shoes then I would probably feel the same for Clarisse. Do you even think Monica really meant it?"

I started to think then I realized that she wouldn't. I started to calm down and Michael continued," A girl will always love the way you are even if you're not what they expected. Mainly it's only about how you feel for her. Does your heart want her or does it want to leave her?"

My eyes widen and I started to get flashback of the moments I been with her. There weren't really much but I actually loved them. I got up with confidence in my eyes and started to march out of the door. Michael all alone was really proud of what I have done.


	6. Chapter 6

( **This chapter is a little short because well I kind of went to fast on it. Don't worry If I feel like it I'll make it longer but please do enjoy the story.)**

Chapter 6- What I Feel for the Demon Girl

("Why am I doing this? Why am I running to her? Does she really still feel the same for me? I feel the same for her so couldn't she feel the same? I will only know once I get to her. Where is that stupid mall?")

Then I found it. Once I entered the building already in front of me is Monica and Clarisse.

They both noticed me and were surprised to see me. I walked up to them but mostly Monica. Monica began to blush when I got closer. Clarisse seems to know what's going on and left Monica with me. I looked at Monica in her eyes and said," Monica there something I must tell."

"Um sure Miguel?"

I breath in and out then said," When I first met you I thought everything was going to be normal. I hardly even know your own species but it doesn't matter. I might not be a demon you want and that's fine with me. Just one thing I have to tell you."

"Then say it Miguel."

I closed my eyes and shouted, "I love you Monica!"

Then a moment of silence was around us. I also forgot that we're in the mall and the people around us heard what I said.

Monica said," Miguel is that true?"

"Do you think I'll be lying?"

Then she got closer to me and kissed me on my lips. I heard clapping around us which was fine with me. We were kissing for so long that security came and told us to take it outside. We left the mall and headed home.

During our walk back to the house I stopped Monica for sec to tell her something else.

"Monica, I will be your mater."

"You mean you want to be the one when my mating season comes?"

"Yes I do."

"Then in four weeks be prepare and ready."

"I sure will."

We got back to the house and it was very quiet. Monica and I thought Michael and Clarisse we're asleep but we found them past out on the couch. I wonder what happened to them but I'll ask them tomorrow. I looked at Monica then I noticed something on her back. I looked closer and realized they were wings.

"Monica. You have wings on your back."

"Really my wings finally grew?"

"Yeah but what do you mean they finally grew?"

"Well after the age of fifteen my wings will begin to grow. It will take a few years or months for them to fully grow. So I guess they finished today."

("That's really cool but I wonder if she still losses control of her body like how I grabbed her tail".)

So I gentle rubbed her wings and then she started to lose control instantly.

"Miguel why did you do that?"

"I was just testing something."

I guess everything will be alright but I wonder how Veronica going to feel?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Mating Season Begins

Four weeks have past already and I'm just getting ready on when Monica going to loses control. We're finished visiting her cousin and now we're back at my house. I haven't told Veronica about what's going to happen but I'll tell her later. I'm cooking me up some lunch and watching Monica. Monica is just watching anime.

("I just need to relax. If Monica seems to be acting strange then I'll pick her up and take her to my room.")

"Hey, Miguel."

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for doing this."

"Nah, I mean I really love you so of course I won't mind."

She nodded and continued to watch the show. I breathe out some air and continue on what I was doing. I realized that we were out of cheese so I told Monica that I'll be back. As I left I was thinking on what will happen if I come back. I ignored it and just went on to the store.

As I was walking, I heard someone call my name from behind. I turn around and it was my friends. It's been awhile since I talked to them.

"Yo Miguel! How you been?"

"I've been good Mike."

"You sure have been busy with that girl Mike."

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that you been with her since you first met her", said Tobi.

"It's really a long story so just ignore it but I'll say that we're dating."

"Dating are you serious!?" said Stephanie.

"Yeah but guys I got to go to the store now so we'll chat later."

"Okay then but tell us the whole story okay?"

"Sure thing Mike."

I went to the store now and at the store I saw Monica's mother. She didn't seem to notice me and so I moved to get the cheese.

"Aye so you're not going to introduce yourself to my wife?" said a familiar voice.

I turn around and it was Shepard Monica's father and behind him Monica's mother.

"Oh sorry Shepard."

I went to her mother and introduced myself.

"Oh Miguel is a sweet name. My name is Jill Monica's mother."

"I figured that."

"Now, Miguel I know what day it is."

"Of course Shepard."

"That's my boy now head back home. She needs you."

They left and now I'm all alone. I got the cheese and started to head home. As I was walking home I just started to think. Maybe I can get through this and take care of my future family. I got to the door and as I was about to open the door I noticed a mark on my hand. I actually forgot all about this mark. This mark was to show if I told anyone about Monica's secret it will start to glow.

I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was that Monica was no longer watching her show. The TV was though was still on but I turned it off. It was already night and I was really surprised. I went to my bed and began to sleep. Then I heard my door open. I looked at my door but it seems nobody was there.

All of a sudden I felt someone sat on top of me. I looked and it was Monica. She seem to be breathing heavily which indicated she was losing control of her body.

"Miguel…Miguel…please."

She began to stutter her own words. So I grabbed her and laid her on my bed. I was now on top of her and she began to blush.

"Are you ready Monica?"

"Yes please make love to me and be gentle."

I knew on that day I became a very grown man and good boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Secrets Discovered

I woke today and I was really tired than ever. I looked around my room and everything seemed fine. I looked at myself and noticed I was naked. I wasn't really shocked because I knew this will happen. Right next to me was Monica sleeping like she ever does.

Just then my door opened and it was Veronica my sister. She was about to say something but stopped when she saw me and Monica.

"Veronica wait I can explain this."

"Oh there is no need brother I'll let you guys be."

She slammed my door and I can hear her footsteps running off somewhere. I got up and got some clothes on. I left my room and went to Veronica's room. I opened the door and she was crying. She looked up to see who was in her room but wasn't happy to see me.

I got closer to Veronica and she started to push me back. She then said," Why brother!? You told me there was nothing between you two!"

"I know that but just listen to me."

"No I'm not!"

"Please Veronica-"

She than slapped me and I was very shocked. She also had realized what she done and no starting to feel bad.

"Why did you slap me?"

"I…I don't know."

I got closer to her and hugged her with the deepest of my heart. I finally got my chance to tell her about Monica and Veronica finally understood my situation. At the same time Monica came in and asked if everything's alright.

"Don't worry Monica. Everything is alright but in a few days let's go to the doctor to check if you're pregnant?"

"Okay."

(A FEW DAYS LATER)

"So how did the doctor go brother?"

"It went well Veronica. The doctor said that she was pregnant and I'm glad."

"Yeah! I'm going to be an aunt!"

I'm really happy that Veronica taking this very seriously. I looked back at Monica and she was kind of acting strange.

"Monica is everything alright?"

"Yeah it is but you see the baby will be coming around six months."

"Six months, why?"

"Well you see if I was a full blooded demon then it will take about a year for the baby to be born. Since I'm half demon than that means it takes away about half of when the baby's born."

"Oh I see now."

I went up to Monica and kissed her.

"I'm very happy that I met you."

"Same here Miguel."

(Three Months Later)

"Miguel! I'm so sick!"

"Well of course I mean that what's happens when you pregnant."

Then my doorbell ranged and went to see who it was. It was my friends and they looked very curious.

"Hey Miguel what happened to you? You didn't show up to school at all and you got us worried."

"What have you been up too!?"

"Hey Mike and Stephanie calm down and let me explain."

"It must be that girl over there", said Tobi.

He pointed at Monica and she was sleeping at the moment. I let them in my home, told them all about Monica, and what is going on right now. My mark on my and began to glow and I told them to ignore it.

"Wow Miguel I didn't know this."

"Well of course Mike."

"What are you going to do about school?"

"I'm probably going to drop out of high school. It's my only choice."

"Nice choice then Miguel. I hope for a good future for you."

"Yeah thanks Tobi but why are you saying this?"

"Well you see I was too hiding secrets."

Then Tobi took off his shirt and then two white wings glowed around my house. Next a golden ring appeared around Tobi's head and I realized what he was. Monica at the same time woke up and was shocked to see what Tobi is.

"Oh so you're really are an angel Tobi."

"Of course Monica you weren't wrong when you first met me."

I looked at Monica and asked what he was talking about.

"You see Miguel us demons can sense if an angel is around and when I first started school. Tobi came up to me and I knew he was angel because I can sense his aura."

"Yes and now my duty is accomplished."

"Your duty?"

"My boss sent me down here to make sure nothing happens to you during Monica's mating season. It seems nothing happened and so my job is done."

"Wow so you been watching me Tobi?"

"You can say that but now it's your turn to watch over yourself."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe in the future my friend."

He got up and walked out of my home. At the same time Mike and Stephanie were beginning to leave. They thank me for telling them about my situation and hope for my family to be good. They left and now Monica and I are finally alone. I looked at her and asked," What do you want to do now?"

"Hm well I want to get this baby out of my body!"

"Still sick from it. Don't worry you have three months left. I'll make us some dinner."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue-

It's been about five years since I first met my beautiful wife. Also five years since I had my first child. Our little girl Olivia turned five years old a few days ago and is beginning to start her first school. Once I got everything settle down with my wife. I got back into schooling and managed to finish on time. I got a well-paid job and now I feel accomplished in life. I just hope when my daughter turns sixteen. She'll find that special someone just as I have. Thus ends my story.

"Hey Miguel are you finished in there?"

"Yeah almost done."

"Okay just remember my parents are coming over for dinner so hurry up."

"I will."

There she goes looking more beautiful than ever. Hm I almost forgot about my parents. I picked up two boxes and in them were two bags of ash.

"Hey mom and dad. Sorry I haven't spoken to you guys in a while. I have a very beautiful wife and child. It's going to be a long story to tell you guys about how I met her but I bet you been watching me. I must go now because I must prepare dinner."

I got to the kitchen and dinner was already finished.

"Wow you're very fast with this you know."

"I sure am and go help Olivia change."

I went to Olivia's room and it seems she was having trouble putting on her shirt. I went to her and helped her put it on.

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome Olivia."

"Hey daddy, when will you tell me how you met mommy?"

"When you're older Olivia. Now let's go and see how mommy's doing?"

We left the room and got the silverware out. The doorbell ranged and at the door was Monica's parents. I didn't even noticed that my sister Veronica came in too. We all got seated and began to eat our dinner.

"So Miguel how are you doing past these few years?"

"I've been doing great Shepard."

"Ah and you better tell your little secret your hiding? Remember I can sense angels and demons even when there not born yet."

"Well I guess I should tell you all then."

I got up and looked at everyone and said," Everyone, Monica is pregnant."

Everyone started to clap and I can hear Olivia ask my sister what did I meant. I too can sense very positive things for my families future.

THE END


End file.
